russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Channel 13 'fights' the network war once more
June 14, 2014 Since the '70s and '80s, IBC-13 (the most popular television network in the Phlilippines then) is the home for Voltes V as it is to widely followed shows such as Piling Piling Pelikula, Iskul Bukol, Tagalog Box Office Hits, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, TODAS, among many others. Now, Channel 13 will have on the duopoly of ABS-CBN and GMA Network on the Television Ratings and Ad Revenues. IBC-13 becoming a third national network and home to the PBA and NBA games. Since the third national network during my tenure as IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa since 1998. By the time my management team, IBC-13 primetime sales was already topping industry placer such as ABS-CBN and GMA Network. IBC retained overall the third placer in ad revenues. For 18 years in a raw, a third player in Philippine television is The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 has presenting its new shows to Philippine media will relaunch its new primetime programs, fighting once more with a vengeance with the powerful dominance of ABS-CBN and GMA-7. The frontrunners for Monday-to-Friday primetime slot for the daily soaps are: Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel in Janella in Wonderland A hottest teen sweetheart Janella Salvador, who she in Janella in Wonderland (7:45 p.m.), a mermaid tale fantasy drama serial as Salvador play her character in the lead role Janella Bernardo, an ordinary girl who she is pretty for the princess of the sea while the mermaid girl in her island and a beautiful sea creature. "Oh my gee, I'm so exciting about her favorite mermaid ta.e like a princess of the sea ako." Janella's leading men for the hottest hit fantaserye are Marlo Mortel. The fantasy series is under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian. Cristine Reyes in Maghihintay Sa'yo Primetime hit teleserye is Kailangan Kita (8:30 p.m.), wich is topbilled by the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes. She plays a strong woman Sophie who she is sister word with a grandmother with a responsible leadership behind the program. "The contract is for a quality soap operas and fantasy series that," she said. "Also, to be a drama and primetime queen of teleserye, because of the much-awaited for opera for his mom. I'm happy with this hit teleserye kasi gusto ko naman sa drama. Drama na ako sa pelikula naman ang TV mo." The drama series is directed by Wenn V. Deramas and the box-office movie director Mac Alejandre. Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz in Only Me and You The romantic kilig-serye is Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz' Only Me and You (9:15 p.m.). It is also boosting an impressive cast like Vandolph Quizon, Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Cogie Domingo and Kazel Kinouchi. Directed by Monti Parungao and written by Raymund Barcelon. TreseBella Resurging ahead in a trend-setting telenovelas with the Filipino-dubbed Mexican content and Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan through TreseBella on ATC @ IBC. Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya will top-billed in The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana), a hit Mexicanovela airing on weeknights at 6 p.m. It is a compelling drama of tragedy, revenge and love story, a story of a girl named Ana, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Mexican actress Maria Fernanda Yepes will star in the action-packed hit series La Teniente (Saturday nights at 6:45 p.m.) takes a cinematic approach to scripted TV, using locations throughout Mexico and top Spanish-language TV actors as it depicts the adventures of a Special Operations unit of the Mexican Navy. It’s a story of conspiracy with equal doses of thriller and melodrama. TV audiences will be amazed by its scenic shots using an array of helicopters, boats and planes. Centering on Mexican Naval graduate Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros (María Fernanda Yepes), the series shows the challenges facing her immediate and emotional entry into the elite Special Operations unit after a violent tragedy occurs to the group. The series follows her assimilation into the unit, which is filled with drama, action, love triangles, heroes and family. Often mirror real-life challenges that the Mexican Navy deals with as it protects its citizens, such as apprehending drug and human traffickers, disasters, superstition, politics and corruption, these are only some of the challenges which Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros and her team will face during this action packed series. The cast also includes Matías Novoa, Héctor Arredondo, Armando Torrea, Sylvia Sáenz and Fernando Sarfati. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap in Maya Loves Sir Chief Then there's a comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, who are in Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturdays at 6 p.m.), a romantic comedy-sitcom in a Filipino family values about the kilig bonding. Jodi is a simple girl Maya dela Rosa, whose main goal in mother is to became a rich. So she is at home with kids. Richard plays the wealthy widower Sir Chief, the father is a men who is the office will tries to protect his from the new family bonding. During the presscon, Jodi was asked about her hit sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, which is already the no.1 primetime sitcom every Saturday nights. "The contract was for the sitcom and that is," she says. "At first, it was a comedy, because the kid in his mom. Directed by Malu Sevilla and Mervyn B. Brondial and written by Jimuel dela Cruz, Natividad del Leon and Alpha Kristine Fortun. So, the sample in the couple of the family. Maya and Sir Chief agrees to become a maid and nanny in their household for the family imparts of Filipino family values, going a strong of romantic-comedy sitcom on its weekend time slot who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children.